Ian Altwater
OK, as most of you know...Ian is a guy I know, and I like him A LOT! A lot of people, when they see him, they always comment on his looks, but when I met him, I didn't care about his looks. I always liked him for the cool person that he is...he loves writing and he loves music...like me! I know him from school, and we have always seemed to like each other. One day he got very close to my face...we were almost kissing. :) We have hugged before, and he calls me "buddy," or "Miss. (My Last Name)." It's cute because it's like he shows me respect by calling me Miss!! LOL. :) **NOTE: Altwater is not his real last name, it is close to that but Altwater is a word me and Evelyn (Ilovebartmorethanyou16) made up. ;) **Anthouse is a Typo Chasefontenot made on his last name...so also another fake name of his I will sometimes use is Ian Anthouse. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Anyways I would add a pic of him, but I really don't want him to find or see this...anyways he has brown hair and eyes like chocolate. I am just waiting for the day he can tell me how he feels. :D PS.) There is a pic of him on this wiki...and an emoticon of him in the chat LOL! I Am A Superstar!! : ) 01:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) http://dowhat.wikia.com/wiki/Ian Another page on himz. ;) ☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆ ♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪♩♫♪ Quotes from Ian Anthouse himself. ;) To some else: "Her name is Stefanie, get it right!" To me: "Is that a bow in your hair? Cool!" "I've never seen anyone around here that looks like you before." 11-1-11 "Of course I cry...but it takes a real man to admit that." "If anyone pushes you down the stairs, I'd hurt 'em!" I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 22:57, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Other stuff I wanna say :) *OK something else I wanted to make note of...once when i was at his concert...there was a TV there, and it showed all the different bands that play there. (It's at a bar, haha) and I saw something and I was SO HAPPY! They had a silhouette looking thing of him from behind...like maybe what his drummer would see. It was very cool...seeing him like that. Not only that, but there was a TYPO on it! It said the band's name was, "Independance Drive." NOO! >:( AHH I wanted to fix that! But then i thought, "His music is catchy...you could dance to it! Maybe they should rename the band Independance Drive, instead of Independence! LOL!!! *The drummer for his band works at the same place my mom does! I think that is so cool!! :) *Ian's birthday is the SAME day my parents got married! :) (He wasn't born on that EXACT day...the date is the same.) I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 011:38 PM, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *One day, I was walking past the library, and I thought that Ian's class would be in there that period. I was walking by there, looking in the window, with no luck seeing him. I gave up and looked straight ahead of me to continue walking again, but Ian was right in FRONT of me! He had just came out of the bathroom, LOLZ! =D *On the same day that Ian told me, "I've never seen anyone around here that looks like you before..." after school me and my mom went to a restaurant, (Old Country Buffet.) I told my mom what he said in conversation to me today. She said, "I think that's a positive thing he said about you. Your father told me I am not like the others." I was so shocked she compared something Ian said to something my dad said! I mean, they wound up getting MARRIED! :o But the one thing I thought was a big sign, was, after we were done with dinner, we went into the bathroom. The restaurant plays music, and the song that was playing was by a band called The Police. They are Ian's favorite band! "It's The Police, Stef!" my mom said. "AHH! He is everywhere!" I said. And that was over a year ago. :D ♥ *The first song I ever heard him sing was, "Mr. Brightside" By The Killers. *11-17-12 6:24 PM I made an awesome quote. I said, "I feel like Ian fixes me, and when he is not around, I am broken." *I don't know if I owe my life to him or not. When I was in the hospital the 3rd time for my lung collapsing, I was so depressed and sad. When I was in the ambulance, I actually told the paramedic (his name was Robby, I still remember!) I was talking to him about Ian! I said that I really hope he finds out I was in the hospital again. I begged my mom to call him and tell him, and she did! He had to find out in school in the middle of class. :' ( Anyways, I was in the hospital bed, and I was so scared and hopeless, and I said to my mom, "Mom...I wanna die." But I kept thinking about going back to school and talking to Ian, and hopefully having MORE time with him, and then i did it, and i survived. But the thought of him kept me wanting to live. Weird thing is, one of the nurses names was Ian, and he walked me in the hall at the hospital. After all the things I have listed, I don't think it's hard to see WHY I feel the way i do about him. ♥ *1-5-12 we were walking and talking in the school cafeteria...I was telling him I was kinda sad...and he just...walked right beside me and listened to everything. I felt like every step I took...he was in sync with me. I felt like we were...walking on nothing...like air or clouds. "Light on my heart...light on my feet." ? And I swear, no one else was in the room, and actually there were 100s of other people in there but it felt like it was just me and him. We stopped walking, and we stood right in front of each other. I could not believe the way he made my heart pitter-patter. I was just so happy he listened, even though in the end, he said, "Maybe you should go to guidance and talk about it." ;) LOL. *12-12-11 was his birthday, and I made sure I talked to him in the cafeteria that day. "Happy birthday!" I said, he was happy and a little surprised I remembered it. Then i told him, "This is also my parents wedding anniversary." He was like, "Oh...it is?" LOL WOWIE! Then, he does not even know how much it meant to me, but I started to talk about how my mom really misses my dad on that day, and he started to talk to me and help me through it, and give me ideas on how to cheer her up. :) ** LOL this year I said, "You will have a Happy Triple 12 birthday!" He said, "OH! That's right! I hope there will be nothing weird like a full moon or anything." Notice i thought of him having the 12-12-12 thing it seems before HE even thought of it!? LOL! * When he was, (as he says in his song) 'a young boy'...he loved to vacuum! What a silly thing, but it is true, lol. He said when he was a little boy he loved to go around and vacuum everything, and his friends parents were always saying, "Hey...we could use this kid...do vacuuming in thier House, lol" It's funny. IDK if he still likes to do it...but, funny thing is, I am always SCARED of the vaccum! He loves it and i am scared of it! But hey, opposites attract, right? :D * 5-31-11- I was tying my shoes in the morning before school. I started to feel pain in my chest/back. I was afraid it was my lung collapsing again. But...I wanted to go to school so bad. I had something planned that day, and i really wanted to go to 1st pd to see Ian. I went, even though I was in pain. I said hello to him and asked how he is. "Pretty good Stef, how are you?" "Oh not so good, I think my lung collapsed again." I said. "Oh...wait...right NOW!?" he asked me. "Yeah." "Well go to the nurse!" "I don't wanna!" I said. "It's OK, they are nice ladies. Then come back and tell me what happens." he said. I went to the nurse and they said I should go to the ER to get checked out. I went back to class, and i told him what happened and that I have to go to the hospital. I wanted to hug him before I left...but I could not just take him into the hall during class! He said to me, "Don't worry Stef, you'll be OK." "You think so?" I asked. "Yes Stefanie, you will be OK." he reiterated. "Thanks." "I hope to see you tomorrow. I am sure you will be fine." he said. Then after i got my jacket and schoolbag on, right before I walked out the door, he called me out. "Stefanie...remember that you will be OK." he smiled. i smiled back. My mom picked me up and took me to the ER. I got x-rays and everything done. The doctor came in. (Not Matt LOOOL!) She told me that my lung did not collapse! All I could think about was how sure Ian was that I would be OK...and he was right. The next day when i walked into school, as soon as i got in the door, he turned the corner in the hall and he was right in front of me, wearing a lime green shirt. "Hey Stef! I'm glad to see you back!" he said. "Thanks! And you were right...I was fine." "Yep!" he said. Sometimes, as I said it's like he knows me too well. HOW did he know this time I would be OK? He just kept saying it... * 12-7-12- My mom told me that the "magical place" as I call it, (The place I talked about in the very 1st bullet here) Will be closing! I am soo sad because I have soo many great memories of bieng there with ian and his band...now that's one less place they can play. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/b/b5/Emoticon_indifferent.png I will always have the memories I guess. I still have these little confetti stars I picked up when I was listening to him sing "Mr. Brightside" again, LOL. The stars sit on top of my jewelry box in my room. :) Category:Ian Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:People I Know Category:Singers Category:PA Rocks Category:Love